Migraine
by Sammy Heroes
Summary: Since those two became partners in the ZPD, they were unstoppable. A fox and a bunny. Who would have thought? The best team he had. And the worse. They were the worse in any possible way a police team could be. They had the ability to give Bogo more migraines than criminals themselves could give him. In fact, he could bet they gave migraines to the criminals. (Nick and Judy)
1. Chapter 1

**Migraine:**

Since those two became partners in the ZPD, they were unstoppable. A fox and a bunny. Who would have thought? The best team he had. And the worse. They were the worse in any possible way a police team could be. They had the ability to give Bogo more migraines than criminals themselves could give him. In fact, he could bet _they_ _gave_ migraines to the criminals.

Since Judy joined the force, he had two migraines: one when she joined, the second, when he knew he couldn't get rid of her. Why? She was a fantastic police officer and the force needed her even though he would never admit it out loud. He would rather take the parking duty himself than to admit it. But when Nick joined, the migraines were almost daily. Sometimes he was just tempted to give them both parking duty so he didn't have to be on the lookout for them on dangerous cases. Except that when Bogo gave them parking duty, they tended to rebel by giving him a stronger migraine. He was pretty sure they didn't know about them, but his suspicious cop side suspected they did and did it all on purpose. Or maybe he was just being paranoid. You were never too safe when it came down to those two. Either way, they managed to give him headaches almost daily. He once attempted to separate them…

Never again for the sake of his and everyone else's sanity.

So, many of you will ask what was the reason for today's migraine. Thing is, he had no other choice than to give them the parking duty because he didn't had a decent case for them today.

So they rebelled again…

…by taking down a drug cartel in one day. ONE day! Just the TWO of them! He just had to wonder, like pretty much every officer in the building, how the _hell_ did they managed to fit 27 drug dealing _pigs_ into their police car, which was just big enough to fit at least seven of them!? He might never know, but he had a feeling he wouldn't like the answer either.

His head felt like it was about to explode. Not to mention he had to read the paperwork those two just handed in and later deal with the mob of gossip-hungry-reporters outside the building waiting to snatch any officers and ask questions.

He wanted to slam his head against his desk and forget about today. But then he remembered he was the chief and started to think about his recent life choices. He never had a team as troublemaking and contradictory, but efficient and as good as this one.

God… he needed a pill… and vacations. Long and relaxing vacations.

There was a knock on the door and two familiar, small figures entered his office. Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde.

"Chief, we need to talk." Nick said as they both took a seat in front of him.

Bogo glared at them as best as he could, but it didn't had an effect on them. Maybe it was because he was too tired to do any effort. "What do you want?"

"Another case! A real one, please!" Judy said, unable to hide her excitement.

Bogo looked at her with wide eyes. "But you just got a case!"

Nick smirked. "Correction, WE didn't get a case. YOU gave us parking duty. Therefore, we are just asking for an _official_ case. Given to us by our dear and most beloved chief."

Oh, how much Bogo desired to slap the smirk out of the sassy fox. "No, I got no more cases for you today. Now get out of my office!"

"But chief!" Nick wined.

Bogo slammed his fist on the desk. It had an instant reaction on the duo's behalf so they shut up. "What is it really that you two want from me!?"

"A case…" Nick and Judy replied quietly.

"Well then, come back tomorrow, damn it! Not all of us are nocturnal like you two! Or have an endless energy supply!" He rubbed the bridge of his nose and stared at them. "I'm starting to think you two are workaholics."

"What?" Judy asked.

"I will never!" Nick said.

He definitely did not expect their reactions. Bogo smirked as he got an idea. A brilliant, evil and wonderful idea that will get rid of them both for a while. "Yes, you two are workaholics." He smirked. "But because I care for your safety and wellbeing, I will give you a one week suspension." When he saw the shocked faces, he continued. "Go relax and have some fun. You two are obviously overworked. I mean, just look at your shoulders. You guys are tense. I can't have my best team running around like that." Oh yes, this was a wonderful idea.

Judy looked down at her feet in disappointment. "If you say so, chief… Maybe you are right. Maybe we are workaholics…"

"Yeah…" Nick replied.

Then suddenly, they both smiled and stared at him. "Thank you, Chief Bogo!" They said.

"What the…" He started, but was interrupted when Nick shook his hand.

"It's so nice of you to give us a vacation. You're such a sweet angel fallen from heaven." Nick said.

"Thanks, chief." Judy said as she stood up and left with Nick before Bogo could say anything. As she was closing the door, she said. "Now we can go with my parents to Hawaii." And the door closed, leaving their chief in a silent office.

Bogo just sat there looking at the door in complete utter shock. Then, he realized something.

He.

 _Was._

 _ **FOOLED**_ **.**

There goes the migraine again. He slammed his head against his desk and wined, something he never did. He had just been fooled by those two into giving them a vacation. He, Chief of the ZPD, got fooled by a bunny and a fox. He did not see it coming and all that academy psychology training was for nothing. It was like they had him fooled from the start. He swore to himself that the rest of the officers will never hear of this.

On the bright side… he won't be seeing them for a week.

That is, of course, if they don't get in trouble with the police in Hawaii.

' _Wait a goddamn minute…_ ' Bogo thought. Why will Nick go with Judy and her parents to Hawaii? Sure, they were friends, but Nick was a fox and Judy a bunny. Surely, her parents wouldn't accept a fox that easily unless…

Maybe her parents were ok with a fox for a friend? Maybe they were going to meet him there? What if they weren't going to Hawaii? What if they were going to that exclusive Gazelle concert and he was not invited!? Or maybe…

Were they… dating?

Bogo stared into space with an unreadable as he pressed a button on the telephone.

" _Officer Clawhauser, here!"_ The chubby leopard answered.

"Clawhauser… bring me a bottle of migraine pills and a glass of water. And a donut."

" _Urg… sir? Are you feeling well? You don't sound well…"_

"You're right, I'm not feeling well. I just realized a couple of mistakes I did in my life." ' _Many mistakes…_ ' he mentally added.

" _You mean getting fooled into giving a vacation to Nick and Judy? They just left through the main lobby with Hawaiian shirts._ "

"Who told you that!?"

" _No one! It was pretty obvious, no police officer in duty will walk out of the building in Hawaiian shirts unless they're celebrating a vacation. You sound tired, sir. Do you want me to bring a pillow too_?"

Bogo sighed. "Yes, bring the pillow too…"

 **Sorry if any of the characters here sounded a bit OOC, especially Bogo. But anyway, is a humor fic, I think I can get away with it. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WHOA! More than 70 favorites and more than 1,500 views in** **three days** **! This is crazy! Thank you! So, here is second chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: You know already…**

He knew from the start that Nick Wilde would be a bad influence, not only on Judy Hopps, but the rest of the force as well.

Which it all equaled to a major migraine and his head will not take it any longer.

Just after they came back from the vacations the duo fooled him into giving them, he promised himself he wouldn't be fooled like that ever again or to never give that team parking duty for as long as he lived. But the migraines had gotten worse after that incident. Now they came and went just like wind.

But today's migraine, he will blame it on Officer Wilde.

That _skunk butt_ was worth ten migraines all together. Bogo was getting sick of the fox's pranks and jokes. Like, for example, finding out that said fox had hidden a chocolate bar on Bogo's chair. His pants were covered in chocolate afterwards and he had to explain ' _No, it's not bullshit, mister, its chocolate'_ for the rest of the day. Thing was, he had no way to prove it, but he was pretty sure it was the fox. There was no accurate evidence on the crime scene to prove it was Wilde, therefore, it could have been anyone. But then again, he was pretty sure it was the fox.

That was yesterday. Today, he found a letter on his desk in said fox's handwriting.

 _Sorry about yesterday,_ _ **Buffalo Wings**_ _._

 _XOXO_

 _XD_

That nasty… little… _shit_. Oh, how much he desired to break Wilde's perfect little teeth. _'Very original nickname, Wilde, very original…'_ He thought as he threw away the paper into the trash can. He grabbed a couple of case files and directed himself towards the conference room. Once he opened the doors, he placed the files over his desk. But none of the officers seemed to pay attention except Judy Hopps.

"Quiet! Damn it!" Bogo shouted. Almost instantly, all officers quieted down and paid attention. "Now," He opened the first file. "First things first. Yesterday we talked about…"

There was a faint chuckle, but Bogo ignored it. He sighed inwardly. "Yesterday we talked about…" Another chuckle and this time, several officers followed. "Quiet!" He scanned the room, looking for the little clown, but found no one who looked suspicious. Aside from the fox…

He was about to speak when Wilde beat him to it. "So, chief, did you clean your pants yesterday?" Laughter broke around the officers. Judy covered her face, but it was obvious she was laughing at her partner's comment. They all laughed, but Bogo could only think ' _shameless little bastard_.'

Bogo was tempted to get his Taser and electrocute the smart mouth fox. Yep, he was a bad influence on the rest of the force. "You know perfectly well that was chocolate! You placed it in my chair!"

Nick frowned. "Are you sure, sir? It was well placed in your behind. I, personally, don't think it was chocolate what got in there."

"So you didn't do it?" Bogo asked carefully, although he knew it was the fox.

"Sir, I will never shit for you."

The laughter did not ceased as Nick Wilde sat there with a smug, challenging smile. There goes the migraine again. But Bogo was not one to back down. Oh no, sir! He will be sipping ice cold margaritas in _hell_ before he allowed Wilde to win this one.

"I see." He stayed quiet. The officers' laughter ceased when they noticed that Bogo had said or done nothing against the fox. That was never good news. "First case." He simply said.

Some officers glanced in pity at the oblivious fox. What kind of fate it awaited him, they were not sure. But they did know it was going to be a horrible one.

OOO

Judy and Nick sat down on one of the tables in the cafeteria with their launches and smoothies. Judy's was made of strawberries and mango and Nick's was just simple creamy vanilla.

"Nick, that was evil, what you did to chief Bogo. He could have gotten you fired!" Judy argued.

"Yeah, I know. But remember I was a con artist. I knew I could get away with it without leaving evidence behind."

"You left him a 'sorry' letter!"

"Exactly. I said sorry."

"You called him buffalo wings…" Judy whispered so other officers could not hear.

Nick chuckled. "Yeah, well, it was meant as an endearment nickname. If he took it the other way around, it's not my problem."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he just decided to sit over your head and suffocate you." Judy glared as she took a bite of her veggie sandwich.

Nick shrugged. "He loves me too much to do so." He started to sip on his vanilla smoothie. "This tastes pretty good."

"Mine too." Judy said as she sipped on her smoothie as well.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Chief Bogo sat down beside Judy and smiled. He actually smiled. "I hope you like your lunch." He said.

"Thank you, sir. Likewise." Judy said.

Bogo had a sandwich with a large smoothie. "This smoothies are very good. Very natural."

"Yeah. My parents make some pretty good ones too. You should try one of them someday." Judy said with a large smile.

"Maybe I should." Then, Bogo turned to Wilde with an out of character smile. "How is your smoothie?"

"Pretty good. Although, it tastes different. I think they added too much vanilla."

Some officers saw Bogo sitting on the same table as Nick Wilde, so they couldn't help but to look. And hear the conversation.

"Are you sure that's vanilla?" Bogo asked a little worried.

"Yeah. Looks like it, tastes like it, smells like it. It's vanilla." Nick said as he took another sip.

"Are you sure it's vanilla and not _bird poop_?" Bogo asked with a smirk.

Nick stared wide eyed at the buffalo. Judy covered her mouth in shock and the entire crowd of eavesdropping officers gasped. Nick looked down at his smoothie and felt a strange sensation rising up his throat. He covered his mouth and sprinted towards the bathroom. The crowd stayed silent as Bogo rose up, taking his tray with him. "Don't worry." He said to Judy. "It was just extra vanilla to make it look thick and weird. He'll get over it. I think." With that said, Bogo walked away from the table. The crowd made way for him to pass in silence as he directed himself towards the office. For once, he was glad the migraine was gone as satisfaction replaced it.

Oh, yeah. Nobody messed with Chief Bogo and get away with it…

…you might find some _real_ bird poop in your next smoothie.

 **And there is your second chapter! I wasn't expecting so much love for this story. I certainly didn't plan to continue it. I have various ideas for it, but some ideas are welcomed as well. I don't think this will be a long story (I have another planned), but always feel free to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I just can't believe all the love this story has! Thank you all!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything or mentioned songs in this chapter.**

Conceal… Don't feel… don't let i-

ARG! Forget it! Those two were getting it! This was the last straw!

Of course, after taking his migraine pill. Bogo took a big gulp of water and swallowed his pill. He sighed as he waited a few moments for the pill to take over. He placed the glass of water over his desk and slowly made small circles on both sides of his head. He sighed.

One day more… One more day….

…until his vacations. His well-deserved vacations.

So, many of you might be asking, what did the dynamic duo of a certain fox and bunny did to give their chief another migraine?

Simple answer: their existence. There were no jokes or pranks this time nor unauthorized cases. Just that those two had decided to…

…get wounded in action.

Yes, that was it. No, he was _not_ worried for them. They were just a thorn at his side who just happened to make their way into a little corner of his well-guarded heart. That's all, really. It wasn't Wilde's head wound or Hopps broken leg what almost tore him apart. They were stupid, yes they were. It was an unexpected car chase with an unexpected turn of events with an unexpected trap that came with unexpected injuries. The car was hit by the second thief's car and send them straight into a light post. And he had arrived at the same moment they crashed. If he was going to be honest with himself, that was one of the worst accidents he had to witness in his whole career. Hopps was driving and her leg was squashed by the impact and her head hit the side window, gaining her a few glass cuts. Wilde did not had his seat belt. Half his body was outside the window while he tried to shoot the thief's car's tires before the incident. He had seen the other car coming and went inside to tell his partner, but he couldn't put his seatbelt in time, therefore, he suffered the worst injuries. A concussion, broken arm, two cracked ribs and glass cuts. He hadn't hit the side window with his head. No, he had _smashed_ his head!

They were both in the hospital, thankfully, in stable conditions. But Wilde had lost more blood than Judy did. It is said that bad things last longer than good ones. Just for once, he was thankful that Wilde was _really_ bad.

So no, he was _not_ worried for them.

They were out for a month, twice the time he was going for vacations. Luckily, they had called for backup right before the incident, so the thieves were caught.

But for a moment out there, when he saw their unconscious bodies, he actually thought they weren't going to make it. Judy looked like a bunny made out of glass, so fragile. Nick simply looked dead. Some cops thought he was already dead! But no, he had to wake up for a moment and insult the paramedics before passing out. That's when he knew everything was going to fine. Kind of.

They were both so tiny compared to the other cops. It was easier for them to die in a car crash like that. But no. They lived. They were alive and safe. He wasn't sure of the medical staff, though. Those two could drive a doctor insane.

It didn't matter what amount of migraines they have costed him, he will always admit they were his best team. He will never admit he actually admired them. Not now, not ever.

There was a knock on the door. Bogo looked up. "Come in."

The door opened and Benjamin Clawhauser stepped in. "Sir? Did you drink your pill?"

"Yes."

"OK, then. Well, I'm about to leave and I suppose you are as well. So I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me to the hospital?"

Bogo looked up in surprise. "Why?

"To see Nick ad Judy."

Oh, right. "Well…" He looked at his watch. "I suppose I could. But as soon as Wilde insults me, I'm leaving."

OOO

The trip to the hospital wasn't exactly as quiet as Ben kept talking his ear off about Gazelle. Not that he minded, but he stayed quiet most of the journey and gotten some donuts for the duo. After parking the car, they directed themselves to the reception.

"Sorry, sirs. But only family can visit." The nurse, a rather bored zebra, said.

Ben looked down in disappointment, but Bogo was not having any of it. "Miss, with all due respect, this is rather important related to a case."

"Sorry, sir. But I cannot allow you. Unless their chief arrives, I don't see why I should let you in."

"Miss?" Bogo asked.

"Yes?"

Bogo held up his badge. "I am the chief."

The zebra blushed in embarrassment. "Oh! I am so sorry. Room 267."

"Thank you." Bogo said and walked towards the elevator, Ben followed with the donut box. In less than five minutes they were standing in front of the room. Bogo slowly opened the door and stepped in. His eyes first laid over Nick's unconscious body. He was bandaged and looked like he was on the brink of death, although he knew the fox was stable. Judy, on the other hand, was reading the lasts issue of Animals (the equivalent of People) and her leg was hung up in a cast. Her head was bandaged, but otherwise she looked fine. She looked up and smiled at them.

"Chief! Ben!" She said with her brightest smile. But Bogo could still detect the hidden pain behind her words.

"Judy!" Ben ran towards her bed. "Thank heavens you are alive!" He gasped as he hold back tears of joy.

Judy lowered her ears and stared. "Are you… are you crying?"

"No?" Ben dried off his face and smile. "We brought you donuts!" He opened the box. "Carrots and blueberries! You guys favorites!"

"Did someone… did someone said… blueberries?"

Everyone in the room turned to see Nick smiling at them with sleepy eyes. He extended his good arm. "Thank you guys for coming, now, give me one…" They all chuckled as Ben passed the donut to the fox, who gladly took a bite. He glanced at Bogo, who was standing awkwardly on one side of the room. "Hey, chief. Glad to know you care about us."

"I care about all my officers, Wilde."

"Good, good. That's a good chief." Nick said in a mocking kind of way. Bogo wanted to slap him, but decided at the last minute that the fox had had enough for one day. "So, this means…" Nick started. "… that we get a longer vacation time than you, sir?"

Bogo glared. ' _He was in a car crash. He had enough. He doesn't need one more injury, although I wish that he had also smashed his mouth_.' He thought. "Yes, it appears so." He bitterly said. But then, he added. "But I'm going to Hawaii and you're not."

Nick lowered his ears and stared in shock. "I wanted to go..."

Judy looked at both of them with an awkward smile. "Well, we're glad that you came down here to visit us, chief."

"Yeah, we are…" Nick said in a weak voice. "Now, get out, I want to go to sleep."

"Nick!"

Nick weakly smiled. "It's a joke. But seriously, I don't like people watching me sleep. It's creepy."

Judy smirked. "Well, I was watching you sleep."

Nick looked at Judy like she had grown two heads.

"Did you know you wiggle your nose in your sleep? It was so cute! I wish I had my phone to take a picture."

Nick gasped, even though it made his ribs hurt. "Hopps! Were you going to blackmail me!?" Then he gave her a smug smile. "It seems I am rubbing off on you."

"Oh, shut it, you!"

Then, they gave each other some goofy, love-struck looks while Ben kept talking on and on about Gazelle again. But Bogo caught them. This only confirmed his mind-blowing conclusion on them dating. Look at them… glancing at each other like lovesick teenagers. It was disgusting. But surprisingly, not that unwelcomed, just as long as this didn't interfere with their work.

"Are you two dating or something?" He voiced aloud.

Judy and Nick looked at him like a flock of pigeons pooped on him while Ben had the biggest grin on his face and whispered something between the words ' _I ship it…'_.

"I mean, I am not against interspecies relationships, just as long as it doesn't interfere with your work."

"Sir! We-we are not-!" Judy started. "We aren't dating!"

"Oh yes we are, Carrots…" Nick said.

Judy looked at the fox with an incredulous look. "What…"

"Don't you see!? _A whole new world_ -!"

"Nick?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." Judy said as she glared and munched on her carrot donut. "Or I'll break the rest of your ribs."

Oh, yeah. Those two were up to something. Luckily, this meant they were going to be fine. There was nothing he should worry about during his vacations. No migraines, no car crashes, no fuzzy wuzzy flirting between a fox and a bunny.

Yeah, they were going to be fine.

Now, finally, vacation time.

 **Again, sorry if any of the characters felt OOC. Remember, I accept some ideas. Your reviews are love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoa... just.. whoa. I can't believe the love this story is getting. I love you all! I'm sorry about not updating sooner, but in my defense, college is a hard phase in everyone's life.**

 **Disclaimer: You know...**

"I hate them…" Bogo whispered as he massaged his forehead. Yep, those two were at it again. What did they did this time? Or was he being paranoid?

Even Bogo wasn't sure. But he knew they did something. He wouldn't be getting migraines if they were innocent. But those stupid migraines had been getting stronger by the minute. They were so strong, all he wanted to do was sleep all day long. But that was not possible. He was chief. He had a big job to do. Including making sure Wilde and Hopps were kept in line.

It had been two months since that horrible car crash and the duo were finally back on their feet solving cases and giving him some nasty headaches. But the real problem today was why he was getting migraines when he had yet to receive a complain about those two?

Someone knocked so hard on the door, it made his head feel like it was a time bomb. It could explode any minute now. "Come in…" He said, his voice barely a whisper. But apparently, the knocker had heard him. Of course it did, bunnies had good hearing. Judy Hopps stepped inside with two files at hand and took a seat in front of the buffalo.

"Chief? This are the files for yesterday's cases. Sorry about bringing them so late. Nick wasn't that much of a help." She said as she placed the files over his desk.

"That's alright, Hopps." He said with his eyes shut and his hand on his forehead. "You may go back to work."

Judy folded her ears and stared worryingly at her chief. "Is there something wrong?"

Bogo sighed. "I am fine. Now get back to work."

"You're not alright, sir."

"You're right. I'm not." He glared. "I just had a horrible flashback about the time I tried to separate you two."

 _Sometime ago…_

" _You two are getting new partners." He said all of a sudden. Nick spitted his coffee and Judy had dropped her files in shock._

" _WHY!?" They yelled._

 _Bogo glared. "I know you two are one of my best teams…" He was NOT going to admit to them they were the BEST. "But I get too many complains from the other officers about you two on how you prank them and things like that."_

 _Judy gasped. "That's Nick!"_

" _Carrots, you have joined me in a few."_

" _But they were harmless!"_

" _Silence! You two are getting temporary partners." Then he smirked, but of course, he didn't had any suspicions yet about a relationship between those two. It was just to tease them. "It's not like I'm breaking up your marriage."_

 _Both fox and bunny stared in shock at the buffalo._

" _I also get complains on you two showing off."_

" _Sir, they're just jealous." Nick commented_

" _You're getting new temporary partners. That's final!"_

 _At the end of the day, a rhino was sent to the hospital and a wolf quit his job to join the army. None could take the headaches or the physical and emotional pain those two brought. It was also the day Bogo swore to never try to separate them. And to top it all, it gave him one of the worst headaches of his life. So like he once said…_

… _never again._

Judy smiled awkwardly at the memory. "Yeah, well, good times! Je… je…"

Bogo glared at the bunny. "What did you do?"

"Me!?" Her ears popped up in alarm. "I didn't do anything!"

Bogo just glared at the bunny.

Judy's ears lowered in shame. "I might have… I might have pissed off a crime lord…"

Bogo stared and sighed. He rested his forehead against his hands. Not the migraine… there it goes… There it was. "I knew you had done something…"

"But I have his trace!"

"You pissed off a crime lord! It's probably after you, maybe put a hit on you and I got a horrible migraine! And I want a donut! You think this is a game!?" He exploded.

"Um…sir?"

"Shut it, Hopps. This is serious. What crime lord did you pissed?"

Judy looked anywhere except Bogo's eyes.

"Well?"

"… I… I think it's a komodo dragon…" She carefully said.

He knew this bunny and that fox had blown his mind many times. But pissing off Jimmy Komodo, one of the most dangerous crime lords in Zootopia and not to mention a _personal enemy_ , was pushing it and it will surely blow his head instead of his mind. "You… Judy Hopps… pissed off… Jimmy… Komodo?" He carefully asked.

The bunny only nodded.

"You pissed off… a lizard… with the power to bring a whole city down and enough venom dart guns to kill you… you pissed off Komodo?"

The bunny nodded again. She was getting nervous.

Bogo placed his hands over his desk and assumed a passive face. ' _Happy place, Bogo'_ his mother would say. But with this bunny, it was rather difficult to find it. "How?" He asked.

"Wellllllllllll…. We just happened to walk by each other… I kind of… stepped on his tail… I didn't saw him! Didn't matter how big he was! There were too many animals! …and then he kicked me in the leg and then… I said a few things and then… he declared war on me and every officer in Zootopia."

Bogo stared. "I see. Do you know what that means?"

"That… there's a gangster war?"

Bogo suddenly slammed his fist against the desk. "No! It means that he declared dead on us!"

Judy glared. "I said I was sorry first! He kept on fighting! I didn't know he was Jimmy Komodo back then!"

She had a point. Bogo sighed. "Get out. I'll let everyone know of this in the next meeting."

Judy nodded and without anything else to say, she left the office. Once she was out, Bogo slammed his head against the table and cried silently. "Stupid headaches… I hate that bunny… I hate that fox… I hate Jimmy Komodo…" He cried some more. It was not one of his most macho scenes.

OOO

Judy sighed as she sat in her chair and rested her arms over her desk. Nick walked towards her with a cup of coffee. "Hey, Carrots."

"Hey, Nick."

"So, how was your meeting with Buffalo Wings?" He smirked.

"Nick, stop it. That nickname is not funny." She looked down. "To be honest, I think I made his head explode."

"Well, it's not every day you pissed off Jimmy Komodo."

"JIMMY KOMODO!?" An officer screamed. Everyone stared at the duo in horror. "You pissed the Komodo Dragon!?"

"It was an accident-"

But she didn't get to finish, because within seconds, the office had turned into a chaotic place with officers screaming and running in different directions. Papers and donuts flew in the air and coffee, instead of blood, was spilled. Within minutes, a chair and an entire desk was destroyed.

Judy glared at Nick. "It's your fault."

 **Fixed a few mistakes here and there.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I must say, I love you guys. All those reviews and love, I feel grateful for those. Thank you. Fixed a few mistakes in the last chapter. Also, Komodo dragons are not tiny. He's just tiny to Bogo, because of obvious size he would reach him between waist and chest, but they are WAY larger than foxes. Thanks Guest for pointing that out.**

 **Disclaimer: You know…**

"You know. If you were more careful…" Nick started as he licked a pawcicle. "You wouldn't be on the run from Jimmy Komodo." He smirked.

Judy glared at him and stopped at the red light. Patrolling was not fun when Nick had something to bother her with. "There were too many animals around, Nick. I honestly did not saw him there. Didn't matter how big he is, but I didn't saw him. It was an accident."

Nick ignored her. Like always. "Dumb bunny. That guy has nothing on Mr. Big. His lackeys are armed with poison dart guns and that guy practically rules the Sahara Square. And if I'm correct, a big part of the criminal underworld responds to him."

Judy groaned. "Will you shut up?"

"Nope. Sorry, Carrots."

"Screw… you…" She cursed under her breath.

Nick smiled. "Many would like to, Carrots. I might as well give you the privilege."

Judy blushed a little as Nick smirked at her. Thankfully, her phone started to ring.

"Oh, it's mom."

"Answer her."

Judy pressed the green icon and answered her call. "Hi, mom."

" _Hey sweetie! How's the job?"_

"Great! Me and Nick are on patrol."

" _I heard something about a dangerous crime lord in Zootopia. Is everything alright?"_

Judy winced and Nick smirked at her. "Yes, mom. There is a dangerous crime lord, but everything will be fine." She watched as another call reached her phone. "I have to hang up. The chief is calling me. I love you."

" _I love you too, sweetie. Be careful. Bye."_

Judy hung up on her mother and answered Bogo. "Hey, chief. Any new cases?"

" _No._ " Bogo said from the other side of the line. " _I called to ask if you have seen any signs of Komodo."_

"Not yet."

" _Alright. Report to me at once."_

"Sure thing, chief." She hung up and sighed. "I could literary hear the hatred in his voice."

"Aw, Carrots, he doesn't hate you. If he did, he would have fired you a long time ago and murdered me right on the spot."

Judy smiled. "Yeah, I think you're right."

"But honestly, I think he despises you now that you pissed off the Komodo dragon."

Judy glared, but said nothing. This was Nick Wilde. He would try to bother her until he got tired of it, so she just ignored him and his incredibly handsome face.

"In fact, I heard he was planning on firing you." He teased.

' _Smug bastard._ ' She thought.

OOO

For starters, the reunion was awful. All his officers were basically wearing the brown pants when he told them about Jimmy Komodo. Luckily, he sent Wilde and Hopps on patrol before chaos started. After that, he left.

Bogo glared at nothing in particular as he silently drove a, surprisingly, almost empty road and stopped at the red light. He had decided to take the rest of the day off. It was for two reasons: first, the stupid migraine and secondly, he personally wanted to keep an eye on Jimmy. The buffalo knew what the Komodo dragon was capable of even if he was bothered just by accident. He had lived it on flesh and blood. The light turned green when suddenly, a red Ferrari passed by at top speed. Bogo growled and turned on the sirens, going after it.

The car slowed down and parked on the side of the rode. Bogo stepped out of the car and walked towards the red one. He was chief, yes, but that didn't mean he couldn't give a ticket once in a while. He pulled out his ticket book and tapped on the window. The window opened slowly and Bogo could not believe his eyes.

A sloth… driving… a red Ferrari.

He blinked.

Suddenly he wondered why that didn't surprise him. Almost nothing did these days (except that the _sheep_ turned out to be the master mind, _which_ did surprised him). He had heard rumors of a fast and furious sloth driver around the streets named Flash, but he didn't actually believed it until now. God… Clawhauser was right. There was a speeding sloth.

It took the slot thirty seconds the smile nervously at him. When Bogo finally found his voice, he spoke. "I presume you're Flash."

The sloth, Flash, slowly, very slowly, nodded. Two minutes into this conversation and Bogo was out of patience, although, he wouldn't show it. He started to write on the ticket book. "Sir, I will give you a ticket for violating the law on speed limits and another for-" But the car had speeded up, leaving Bogo in a thick cloud of dust. He blinked. When sudden realization hit him, he growled, got back into his car and followed at top speed, barely catching up with the sloth.

He never thought he would say this, but… "That sloth is fast." He said.

OOO

Nick and Judy stopped at the red light and Judy sighed. She loved driving, but sometimes, it was exhausting. Suddenly, a familiar red car passed by at top speed. Both officers stared. "Was that Flash?" Judy asked.

Then, a familiar police car passed by at top speed with a really angry buffalo inside. "Was that Chief Bogo?" Nick asked.

Both looked at each other and smiled. "Nah…" They said as they drove away. Judy smiled. "Nick, I think you're starting to rub off on me."

"I know, Carrots. I am a bad influence. I think that makes you a bad bunny."

"Sly fox."

"Dumb bunny." They laughed.

Unbeknownst to them, a black car was parked at a gas station. A male kangaroo in a tux with a really intimidating face sat at the driver's seat. He turned his head around and stared at a shadowed figure on the back seat holding what it looked like a dart gun with a green liquid inside. The dart had a skull symbol on it: venom.

"Sir? They left." He said in a thick Australian accent.

"Alright, don't follow them." A strong, British voice answered. As he put away the gun.

"But, sir-"

"They are just part of the plan, not my main target. You think I was going to declare a whole war because a stupid little bunny stepped on my tail? It's all theater! I want the big fish, Mr. Steven, the big fish."

"So, ya' acting so ungentlemanly in front of a lady was all an act? You? The British example?"

The figure nodded and he pulled out a book that read ' _Lord of the Onion Rings'_. A classic. "Now, I want you to tell your team to keep an eye on Chief Thaddeus Bogo. And bring me some tea and biscuits too. And buy yourself some Australian jam."

"Sir? It's called Vegemite."

"Whatever. Sometimes I do not understand how you eat that."

"And, sir, I don't understand how you can drink tea and eat biscuits all the time."

"I'm British."

"I'm Australian."

The figure smiled. "Sassy comeback, Mr. Steven." Then frowned. "Get back to work."

 **Just in case you ask, the kangaroo shall be voiced by Hugh Jackman. I know Komodo dragons are not European animals, but Benedict Cumberbatch will do. He can do an amazing interpretation of an evil lizard, if you get what I mean. By the way, Thaddeus is not Bogo's official name, but I wanted to give him one. Bogo sounds to me like a last name. XD Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Can I just say how much I love you all? BTW, I'm sorry for the long wait.**

 **Disclaimer: You know…**

Clawhauser had seen many things while working as an officer. He had seen giraffes getting arrested, hedgehogs beating down rhino officers, and a _red bird_ with some nasty anger issues. But he had never witnessed something like this. Ever.

The season finally of Sherlock Otterolmes.

It was always so cliffhanging. He loved it but he also hated it. It was complicated.

"Clawhauser!"

Ben quickly hid his phone and gave Chief Bogo the biggest, most innocent smile he could manage. He was pretty good at it. In fact, he had been called to a few cases because of it.

Bogo leaned over the counter. "I need you to get me Jimmy Komodo's file."

Ben gulped. "The Komodo Dragon…? Sir…?"

"Yes! The Komodo Dragon! Get me the file! Dammit!" Bogo snapped. Ben gasped and frantically searched in a box of the files of the most dangerous criminals. These weren't the original copies, but they were there for a reason: Bogo always demanded one of them. He found said file and handed it to the chief. Bogo took it without final thanks and left to his office.

Ben scoffed. "Geez… Someone got up from the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Tell us about it."

Ben looked up to see Nick and Judy smiling at him. "Hey, Ben." Judy greeted.

"Hello, Judy! Nick! How are you guys?"

"We're doing good, buddy." Nick said and then glared at Judy, who had a bag of blueberries. "Except that Judith here doesn't want to share her blueberries."

Judy glared back. "You had a whole bag for yourself and you ate it already." She munched on another blueberry.

"Please! Just one tiny blueberry!"

Judy seemed to think about it. "How about… NO?" She smirked and ate another blueberry.

Ben chuckled. Nick sighed. "I didn't want to do this, but you leave no choice." He glanced at her. "Here comes the Smolder." He looked down, folded his ears and looked up at Judy with wide eyes.

Judy and Ben stared at him, but the bunny did not gave in after a few seconds. Nick kept the Smolder on. "You know… This doesn't usually happen." Then he glared and sighed. He eyed the bag of blueberries and made a move to grab them. But Judy and faster reflexes and kept the bag away from him.

"No!"

"Please!"

"Never!"

"Come on!"

"I said no!" Judy accidentally hit Nick on the stomach and he gasped for air while momentarily disorientated. His legs got _tangled_ with his tail and he fell face first on the floor.

Judy gasped and Ben looked over the counter to see Nick laying face first on the floor. Judy quietly put away the bag of blueberries and looked down at the fox. "Nick, I'm so sorry…"

The fox whined. "You broke my smolder…" His voice came out raspy, as if he was lacking air.

Ben looked between both cops as Judy helped the fox stand up. He hid a secret smile. ' _Yep, I ship it…_ ' He thought.

OOO

Bogo glared angrily and the most recent pictures of Jimmy Komodo hanging on his board. The most recent out of all of those was taken a few months ago. Why? He kept asking himself. What does he want? Didn't that _bastard_ got enough last time? He never makes an appearance in public unless he wants a big crowd for his theater. First with Judy, but Bogo did not think he was after her. He was smarter than what dear old Jimmy took him for. Jimmy was after him. He knew it.

All these thoughts consumed his mind and he unconsciously played with a knife he kept on his desk for emergencies. Bogo sighed angrily. He knew he was Komodo's target. Now he had to find out what he wanted this time unless…

No…

It couldn't be…

Couldn't he just _let it go_!?

Or maybe it was the other vendetta. Or the other one. Or the one when the lizard lost five hundred dollars to the buffalo in a bet. Or maybe when Bogo ruined the lizard's graduation picture day back at the academy. He did said he was sorry…

OK, he will admit it. He had done many things to piss off the lizard in the past, but none of those things could be the reason for…

Oh…

All of a sudden, he threw the knife at the board and hitting its bullseye, Komodo's picture. He had to make a call. He picked his phone and angrily dialed a number. He waited three rings before he got an answer.

" _Hiya! This is Agent Eddie Platypus. I cannot assist you in this moment, but if you are kind enough to leave a message, well then thank you so much! I'll probably won't hear it anyway. Gotta go conquer the world, got no time for you. If you are Teddy Bogo, well then, screw you Teddy!_ " Came the voice with an African-American accent.

Bogo growled. "Eddie, this is not funny. I know that is not a recorder, you can't lie to me." He groaned. "I can also hear you laughing in the background."

" _Teddy, you're no fun!"_ Something fell and broke from the other side of the line followed by an 'Ouch!'.

Bogo rolled his eyes. "Listen, I know you work for the ZBI and not here, but I need an urgent favor."

" _Anything for my best buddy! As long as you get me a piña colada, I'll do the job."_

"I'll get you your damn piña colada later, this is serious!" He closed his eyes and tried to relax. Eddie wouldn't like the news. "Jimmy Komodo is back."

Silence. Bogo arched an eyebrow. "Um… Eddie?"

" _WHERE'S THAT LITTLE PIECE OF PIGEON POOP!? LET ME AT HIM!"_

"Eddie, he hasn't attacked. Yet. So I'll need you to-" But the platypus cut him off. He groaned.

" _Let me tell you something! If he tries to hurt you, or me, or anyone else, VENGEANCE WILL BE MINE!"_

"EDDIE! Calm yourself! Nothing has happened yet and that is why I'm calling you! I have a mission for you."

" _Protect little Penny. Got it."_ Bogo stayed quiet, but Eddie continued. " _How I knew? Dude, I know she's your first priority and with Komodo out there and after your wife… Not to mention she's my goddaughter. Don't worry chief. She's in good hands."_

"Thanks, Eddie. Make sure to take her somewhere safe until I tell you. She'll understand."

" _Unless she's on her period and I have to brag her with chocolate to get her out of the house, then yeah."_

"Eddie?"

" _What?_ "

"Shut the hell up."

 **There you go folks! I hope you liked it. Tell me if you cached the references I gave in this chapter. I also want to say that Agent Eddie Platypus shall be voiced (in our imaginations) by Eddie Murphy. I named the character with him in mind. Review and expect a new chapter soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! I am sorry for the lack of updates, but I've been really busy and just recently I was writing Angry Birds Movie fanfiction, if you want to check it out. So, you can guess how busy I was. But here you have chapter 7. Enjoy it while you can! (Reminder: Jimmy K is voiced by Benedict Cumberbatch. And Mr. Steven by Hugh Jackman. Eddie Platypus by Eddie Murphy. And Penny Bogo by Keke Palmer) Obviously, that's in our imaginations.**

Migraine 7:

"Quiet!" Bogo yelled and the officers at the conference room sat down quietly. Bogo put on his glasses, momentarily glancing at Nick and Judy. Nick whispered something into the bunny's ear and Judy elbowed him on his ribs. Bogo mentally sighed. Those two were so sweet, they were going to give him cavities. "Crime has been laying low for the past few days, all due because of certain crime lord…" He eyed Judy, who lowered her ears. "So most of you will get patrol, some will get a mission, others…" Bogo said. "…Parking duty."

Some officers groaned, wondering who would be the unlucky ones.

"Officers Fowl and Williams, I need you to track down a gang of gorillas robbing banks in the Rainforest District. Officer Rhno, parking duty. Officer Canine, patrol." He searched through the papers, but his mind was on his conversation from earlier with Eddie. Hopefully, he was already away with Penny somewhere safe.

"TEDDY!"

He spoke too soon.

The room went silent as a brown platypus (about Nick's size) in a suit burst into the room panting. Bogo stared at him murderously. "What are you doing here?"

The platypus chuckled nervously. "Well, you see. I was walking down the street and just wondered, why don't I visit my dear old friend Bogo?"

"Aren't you supposed to be taking care of _someone_?"

The officers in the room stared in complete silence.

Eddie chuckled. "Well, you see… um… She was not there."

Bogo thought his heart stopped. "What!?" He could feel the migraines coming back. He slammed his fist against the table. The officers flinched.

Eddie quickly tried to calm the big, menacing buffalo. "But I got my agents searching the place up and-" Bogo grabbed him by the shirt collar. Eddie yelped.

"What happened!?"

"IARRIVEDATHEHOUSEBUTSHEWASNOTTHEREANDTHEREARESIGNSOFKIDNAPPINGAROUNDTHEHOUSE! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

For a ZBI agent who had basically seen it all, from bloodshed to many other vile things, it wasn't understandable that he was easily intimidated by a giant buffalo. But if that buffalo was Bogo, then yes, it was understandable.

Bogo slammed his fist on the table again, let go of Eddie's collar and turned towards his officers. "I already gave you cases now get out!"

Out of fear, all the officers grabbed their files and hurried to the door, each glancing at the platypus with pity. Once they were all gone, Bogo turned to Eddie. "Explain."

Eddie gulped. "I was driving towards your house, but when I got there, the door was unlocked, so I stepped inside. There were clear signs that someone else that wasn't Penny was in your house. Besides, she's on school break, and she probably was in pajamas. Oh, there was some chocolate spilled on your favorite carpet…" He trailed off. How this platypus ever became ZBI agent, he would never know.

"Eddie, snap it! What happened?"

"The window was broken and someone kidnapped her. It looked like a big mammal entered. There was also this…" Eddie handed him a note. "Obviously, Jimmy K…"

 _GOT HER. COME AND GET HER. AND DON'T BRING EDDIE, HE'S ANNOYING._

 _-JK_

"I got my team looking for more evidence. I was too late." His eyes watered. "I'm sorry I failed you. I've failed Penny…"

Bogo sighed. "We need to go. The more time we spend here, the more time Penny is in danger."

"Sir? We can help." Judy said as she stepped into the room, Nick Wilde behind her.

"I told you to leave them be, but no! You never listen to me." He argued with her, but Judy ignored him.

"I didn't know you had a daughter."

Bogo growled as his rubbed his forehead. "That's because none of you are supposed to know!"

Nick eyed Judy in an _'I told you so'_ look. Judy, again, ignored him. "We want to help."

"We?" Nick asked. Judy elbowed him in the ribs without looking. "Ouch!"

"Yes, we." She lowered her ears. "I provoked him and it's my fault…"

Eddie arched an eyebrow. "I'm not sure it was you, bunny girl."

Judy stared at him. "But…"

Eddie held up a hand. "Jimmy K, me and Teddy here go way back. Knowing him, I'm pretty sure he planned out everything, even you stepping on his tail. Surely, that was just a commotion to let Teddy here know he was back."

"Wait, so she was just a distraction?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, probably. She doesn't have any background with the guy except stepping on his tail. And he did that on purpose." Eddie said.

The tree officers stared at the platypus. Now Bogo knew how Eddie became a ZBI agent. This guy was smarter than he looked. Bogo sighed for what it seemed like the third time today. "Fine, you're coming. Let's go." Nick and Judy nodded.

He just hoped his little girl was alright.

OOO

Jimmy Komodo was a patient lizard. His plan had taken a while, but he had waited. All good things come to those who wait, his good old mother used to say, rest her soul. Good things did come. He got a mansion, cars, money, power. But was always lacking something…

He adjusted the suit that covered most of his gray skin. His yellowish eyes gave him a creepy appearance if not for the elegant (probably expensive) suit. "Bring her in." He ordered Mr. Steven as he poured himself a cup of tea. The kangaroo nodded and bought forward a teenage buffalo girl still in her purple pajamas and a potato bag over her head. The kangaroo sat her on a chair in front of Komodo's desk. He took off the potato bag revealing the face. Jimmy frowned. ' _The living image of Thaddeus and her mother's eyes…'_ She was thin, possibly athletic.

"Penny Bogo, are you?"

The girl nodded warily.

Jimmy grinned. "I see. Do you know why you are here?"

The teenage girl shook her head, glaring daggers at the Komodo dragon.

"Do you know that you have to make a choice of life and death right now?" He reached under his table. Penny held her breath.

Jimmy placed a plate full of cookies and brownies and a glass of milk. "You have to choose between cookies and brownies." He smiled.

Penny looked at weird, but surprisingly gentlemanly komodo dragon. "What do you want from me?" She finally asked.

Jimmy shook his head. "From you? Nothing, my dear. From your father, though…"

Penny grabbed the glass of milk and threw the contents into Jimmy's face. Jimmy merely blinked. "Just milk, I suppose." He took out a white napkin from his pocket and dried his face. He expected that to happen. "I see, darling. Mr. Steven, please do me a favor and take this lady to her room."

Mr. Steven nodded and held the young buffalo by her arm. "Um… what room again?"

"We talked about this." Jimmy groaned.

Mr. Steven rolled his eyes. "Sir, they're like twenty something rooms in this place. If you care to specify, I'll be thankful."

Jimmy sighed. "The one with the bars at the window and the hot dinner at the table? She's going to be here a long time so she better be comfortable."

Mr. Steven nodded. But Penny struggled. "My father will find me, you know." Penny said to Jimmy.

Jimmy scuffed and started to put some sugar into his tea cup. "With that platypus friend of his, I don't think so." Jimmy turned to the kangaroo. "The maid brought some Vegemite in case you're interested."

Mr. Steven nodded. Jimmy then turned to Penny. "Do you like Vegemite? Mr. Steven could share some with you."

Mr. Steven sighed in relief when Penny shook her head.

Jimmy shrugged. "Oh, that's ok. I don't like it either. It tastes like crap."

Penny smirked. "Have you ever tasted crap?"

Jimmy took a sip from his tea. "Your father always gave me crap." He motioned Mr. Steven to take her away. Penny growled, but let herself be taken away by Mr. Steven. She knew better than to struggle when already kidnapped.

Jimmy was left alone in his office. He leaned back into his chair in deep thought. His tea had gone cold anyway. He let out a small, animalistic growl of hidden rage. He reached for a hidden compartment on his desk and looked inside. He grabbed a small pistol. Not those with the darts, but those with real bullets. He recharged it. When the time came, he would be armed and ready.

OOO

Penny gasped as she was thrown into the fancy looking room. She turned around to face the kangaroo. "What does he want with my father!?"

Mr. Steven rolled his eyes. "Listen, girl. I work for him and even I don't know."

"You're lying." Penny deadpanned.

Mr. Steven sighed. "Ok, I know. But I'm not going to tell you anything. You just stay here like a good little teenager until this whole thing is solved." He motioned to the TV. "It doesn't have cable, but you got some wicked Wii videogames there, mate."

"Who wants to play videogames at a time like this!?"

Mr. Steven groaned. "That's what I told him. But anyway, you have a dinner at the table. And don't anything fishy, ok, mate?" He turned around to lock the door but Penny stopped him.

"Wait!"

Mr. Steven looked at the young teen buffalo. "What?"

"Please, just tell me what's going on…"

Mr. Steven lowered his ears. "Sorry, mate. It's nothing personal, but it's for the best that you don't know anything." With that said, he closed the door and locked it behind him.

"Hey!" Penny banged at the door. "You can at least tell me! It's my father who is in danger! Hey!"

Mr. Steven sighed and lowered his ears. Damn his soft spot for kids. "I already told you, mate. It's for you own good." That already said, he walked away.

 **I really hope you liked this chapter and tell me what you think in your reviews. Until next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Whoa, I really have to thank you for this story's success. Now, on with it! Almost forgot, Daphne Halls will be (in our imagination) voiced by Scarlet Johanson.**

 **Migraine 8:**

They arrived at the scene of the crime. In this case, his house. He lived in a part of Zootopia where crimes where almost unheard of and neighbors were thirsty for juicy gossip. Bogo and his team stepped out of his car and walked towards the house. It was full of ZBI agents and a yellow tape surrounding it.

For the first time, Bogo's mask of confidence shattered and was replaced with one of worry. Nick and Judy had never seen the buffalo look like this. "Oh, Penny…" He whispered.

"Stop right there." A voice came from behind. They turned around to see a tall female deer walk towards them. And she was not unpleasant to look at. Her legs were shaped into a curvy and athletic form and the hooves in her feet were tiny compared to the rest of her body, giving her a more feminine appearance. She was dressed in a professional blazer with a white blues and black pants. She wore a badge in her blazer. "You have no authorization to proceed." She crossed her arms.

Bogo looked down at Eddie to see if he knew her. Apparently he did since he was literary drooling all over the place like a lovesick puppy. Bogo shook his shoulder, snapping him out of it. "Oh, hey Daphne." He flirted with the best smirk he could manage.

"It's Detective Inspector Halls. And what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I put this team here to investigate!"

"But the director put _me_ in charge. If I want you out of here, you are out."

Eddie was about to answer, but upon sensing an out of pace answer, Bogo stepped in. "I'm Chief Thaddeus Bogo and I believe you are investigating my house."

Daphne blinked. "Ah, yes, chief. I understand this is a delicate situation for you, but I cannot allow you to pass or else you would be interfering with the investigation and tampering the evidence-"

Bogo interrupted. "I know what might happen, I'm police chief myself. But this is a situation of life and dead. And my daughter has been kidnapped!"

"And I understand, sir."

"No, you don't…" Eddie commented.

Everyone else just ignored him. Judy decided enough was enough and stepped into the conversation. "Excuse me, DI Halls. I'm officer Judy Hopps."

"Yes, I know who you are." Halls said with a roll of her eyes.

Judy decided to ignore that. "We have taken this case about Jimmy Komodo and-"

"Wait, you're saying Jimmy K kidnaped Penny Bogo?"

Judy frowned. She was growing irritated with this deer. "We even have evidence of it. As police officer," Then she motioned Nick, who nodded and put on his sunglasses. "And detective," She took Bogo's hand. "Mr. Thaddeus Bogo is our client."

Halls stared. Bogo looked at them like they had lost their heads.

Judy continued. "We also have a lead signed by the very kidnapper."

"Um…" Halls was speechless.

"Which brings us back to the matter at hand. We need to investigate the house ourselves for any clue that could tell us where they went."

Halls sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Ok, listen. You might be police officers and he might be your chief. But no family member of the kidnapped must be included in the case because there's always the possibility of him disturbing any evidence in a desperate attempt to find his loved one." She gave the bunny a humorless smile. "The answer is no."

"Listen, you can't just-!"

"Yes, I can. I am trying to find a lost teenager as much as you. The daughter of a police chief. But if he gets involved, the investigation will be compromised."

"So I can't even get inside?" Bogo asked angrily. He already knew the answer, though.

"No, you can't. I'm sorry, but letting you in the investigation could put it at risk. Now, about this evidence you say you have, I suggest you give it to me." She extended her hand. "I'm just doing my job."

"And I'm doing mine! If I have to go against my superiors to do the right thing, I'll do it unlike you!"

The two females glared at each other and none would back down. There was an uncomfortable silence. "Oh burn…" Nick whispered.

Halls growled. "Fine. Do whatever you want, but don't mess with the crime scene, or I'll have to take you out."

Judy nodded and she, Nick and Bogo started to make their way towards the house. Eddie smirked at the deer. "Girl, you just got beat up in a bitch fight by a bunny."

"Oh, if you don't shut up, you'll be the one who gets beat up." Halls and walked away.

Eddie shrugged and followed his friends inside the house.

Once inside, the team started to look around the house. Judy went upstairs while Bogo and Nick went into the kitchen and Eddie inspected the living room.

"Nice house, chief." Nick said.

"Thanks." Bogo said.

The kitchen was in fact, a mess. Penny had obviously been there and she put up a fight. Bogo sighed and inspected a bended fry pan. Penny did put up a fight. He was proud of her but at the same time worried for the young buffalo. He sighed and turned to face the fox. "Found anything?"

"Other than the giant mess and the pan you're holding, nope, nothing, nada." Nick said.

Bogo sighed. "Let's see if Eddie had better luck." He walked towards the living room where the platypus inspected a radio.

"Hey, Teddy!" Eddie said frantically. "I didn't know you were a Gazelle fan." He held up ten CDs from the singer.

"Eddie! Put those down!" Bogo yelled.

"Sorry, short attention span." The platypus said as he placed the CDs back into their place. "I haven't found anything."

"I did!" Judy yelled form upstairs. She ran up to them and held up a plastic bag with some dirt in it. "And it's not just any dirt. It's Sahara sand."

"From the Sahara Square, of course." Bogo said.

"You think they come from there?" Nick asked.

"Maybe, but the only way to be sure is to go and find out. It's one clue closer to finding Penny." Bogo said. "Let's go."

 **There you go! I know it was a little shorter than other chapters, but trust me, I know what I'm doing. And I apologize if any of the character were a little OOC. Review!**


End file.
